


Darker World

by Chameleon777



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameleon777/pseuds/Chameleon777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort is dead, but what if all was NOT well? What if former Death Eaters who survived the Battle of Hogwarts went on to re-introduce the wizarding world into turmoil? Many are affected, some die, and some are left scarred...I don't own Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darker World

Malfoy Manor had fallen into severe disrepair and neglect over the last 19 years, as had the massive yard surrounding it. No house elf would work for the Malfoys anymore and Lucius had never been one for cleaning and yard maintenance. He did, however, fancy walking around his yard every few days in an attempt to try and sort out the many thoughts trapped in his tired mind.

It was on this particular morning that Lucius found himself lingering by the gate and wondering how on earth things in his life could be so messed up. He, Narcissa, and Draco had been put through trials for their activities 19 years ago and had been given a year of house arrest, but Draco had been allowed to serve his house arrest at Hogwarts so he could finish his education.

After Draco had completed his seventh year, he had done the unexpected and gone to the Ministry for help in doing something meaningful with his life. The Minister, to Lucius’s disgust, had referred Draco to Percy Weasley for help in finding work and a way to get along in life.

Of course, Lucius remembered, he had appealed to the Minister to assign someone other than a Weasley to help Draco, only to be told by Draco to back off. Narcissa had come to Lucius’s defense at first, reminding Draco to respect his elders, but then she and Draco had started having lunch together and along with it, discussions about how their past actions had been disgraceful.

Over the course of the next year after Draco’s graduation, Lucius had found himself subject to numerous discussions with Narcissa about how they could redeem the name of Malfoy and how they could do it lawfully. Lucius had, of course, not wanted any more than to live his life in quiet solitude with his family and had not hesitated to tell both Narcissa and Draco his thoughts.

A shouting match had broken out with Draco finally leaving in anger, declaring never to return to Malfoy Manor. Draco had then done his best over the last 17 years to make the Malfoy name publicly respectable, including marrying Astoria Greengrass and having a son named Scorpius.

Draco willingly choosing to fall in love with and marry someone who was the granddaughter of Muggles had been the final straw for Lucius and he had blamed Percy Weasley with setting the two of them up; apparently, Astoria had worked with Audrey Perimoor at some point and Percy had thought that Astoria would be as good for Draco as Audrey had been for him.

Narcissa had been the complete opposite; she had thrown herself into helping Draco and Astoria make simple, yet very elegant wedding plans. To her surprise, Percy and Audrey had offered to help with the plans, as Audrey and Astoria were good friends. All the unity disgusted Lucius even more and he had attended the wedding, but had only spoken to his family and no one else.

After the wedding, Draco and Astoria had elected to live in a small house in the English countryside and Draco had managed to get a job, after many attempts to find work in the magical world, as a Muggle banker. Astoria had elected to volunteer her time helping war recovery efforts while trying to get pregnant, a goal that had ended up eluding her for nearly six years.

“I thought I’d find you out here,” a gentle voice cooed into his ear. “Are you all right?

Immediately recognizing Alecto’s voice, Lucius smiled; he had been served with divorce papers from Narcissa after Astoria had miraculously gotten pregnant as Narcissa had wanted to move closer to Draco and Astoria and Lucius had not. Shortly after the divorce, Alecto Carrow had turned up on the doorstep of Malfoy Manor one dark and stormy evening and asked for his help.

Not long after that evening, Adrian had suddenly entered their lives and Lucius had slowly found happiness being a common-law husband to Alecto and a father to Adrian. It was a better fate…

“Lucius, it’s freezing out here!” Alecto’s voice filtered into his ear. “Brooding again, dear?”

Lucius turned to Alecto, “I feel very powerless,” he replied softly. “Overtaken by blood traitors.”

“Ah,” Alecto replied knowingly. “I thought those letters you had written were helping.”

Lucius sighed wearily, “I know I said that the letter writing would help, but I still so very angry at those blood traitors who took Narcissa and Draco away,” he replied bitterly. “I enjoy my life with you and Adrian, but I need to express anger in a greater way than just simple letter writing.”

“Well, we could always go and pay a visit to the blood traitors if it would make you feel better,” Alecto replied softly as she caressed his cheek. “I believe Weasley’s oldest is going to be starting Hogwarts this year with Adrian and perhaps they will be going to Diagon Alley very soon…”

Lucius smirked, “Oh, it is certainly tempting,” he replied in an amused voice. “What of Adrian?”

“The boy is old enough to be left on his own for a few hours with the wards up,” Alecto replied in a cunning voice, seeing that Lucius was tempted. “It was bad enough that Weasley disgraced Thicknesse’s Ministry and then he made it worse by helping Draco become respectable!”

For a moment, Lucius was silent and then nodded, “Amycus has an idea where Weasley and his family live,” he replied in a smooth voice. “Contact Amycus and tell him we’re going hunting.”

Alecto grinned maliciously, kissed Lucius on the cheek, and ran back inside the warm manor.

Lucius turned back to the rising sun and sighed; he just wanted to make a point to Weasley that his transgressions would never be forgotten. Hopefully, it wouldn’t come to anything worse.  
********  
“Oh goodness, it’s getting late,” Audrey Weasley said in a cheerful voice as she gazed at the large grandfather clock that stood in the corner of the Leaky Cauldron. “Molly, Lucy, come away from the fire and let’s be off. I want to be back in the house before the sun goes down.”

A chuckle rang out from the fireplace area, “Mummy, this book you and Daddy gave me for my birthday is so funny,” a sweet little voice replied happily. “Lucy’s poking at all the pictures.”

“Now girls, listen to your mother,” Percy Weasley, who had been finishing up a second helping of the dinner that they had gotten as a sort of treat for Molly’s eleventh birthday, said in a cheerful voice as he dabbed at his face with a napkin, set it on the table, and stood up.

Audrey chuckled, smiling at him as she moved over to the fireplace area to collect their daughters and their things. Percy, however, remained where he was and silently gazed at the hooded figures who had been seated in the corner of the dining area since early that afternoon.

A feeling of uneasiness washed over him; those were the same figures that had been walking two blocks behind them when they had come to Diagon Alley that morning. Were they being followed? The notes did warn him that they should watch their back, but now this?

Swallowing hard, Percy moved into the sitting area and smiled as he watched Audrey gather up the birthday presents and put them in a small bag while their daughters watched. Molly, who had just received her letter before dawn that morning, had black hair with red streaks and was wearing a simple violet dress, white shoes, and a purple jumper. Lucy, who was only six years old, had red hair with black streaks, and was wearing a blue dress, white shoes, and a red vest.

Audrey, his beautiful wife of many years, smiled as she walked over to him, “Audrey, maybe as an additional birthday present, we should let the girls go to the Burrow for a sleepover,” Percy whispered anxiously as he watched Molly grab her trunk and wand from the floor. “Those cloaked people are still in the bar and I’m feeling very uneasy about taking the girls home.”

For a moment, Audrey was silent as she looked over at the figures in the dining room and then looked back at the girls, “We can call the Knight Bus if you’d like,” she said in a low voice.

“Yes, all right,” Percy replied softly before turning to the girls. “Molly, Lucy, let’s go.”  
Ever obedient to their parents, Molly came bounding over to them with her filled trunk and wand in her hands and Lucy at her side, “Right then, let’s go,” Percy said in a gentle voice.

Dark clouds had gathered in the sky, effectively covering the sun, but it was still surprisingly warm. Percy smiled, drew his wand, and flicked it at the lamp-post nearest to the pub.

Almost immediately, the Knight Bus pulled up next to the curb and opened its door, “Molly, you and Lucy are going on a little trip to see your grandparents,” Percy said, trying to keep his voice steady as the pub door opened and the cloaked figures came out and lingered silently behind him.

“Aren’t you and Mummy coming, Daddy?” Lucy asked in a scared voice. “We want you to.”

Audrey quickly kissed both Molly and Lucy’s foreheads, “Now Lucy, this is a little present for you and Molly to enjoy,” she replied, smiling at Stan Shunpike. “Stan, keep them safe.”

“Of course I will,” Stan replied, holding his hand out for Molly’s trunk and catching sight of the cloaked figures lingering near The Leaky Cauldron. “Do you know those people over there?”

Percy quickly shook his head and grabbed Molly’s trunk, “Get on the bus right now and when you get to the Burrow, go straight to the house,” he whispered anxiously. “Please be safe.”

Even though they were beginning to become frightened by their father’s obvious anxiety, Molly nodded and helped Lucy get on to the bus, “Stan, make absolutely NO stops between here and the Burrow,” Percy hissed as he reached into his pocket, took out a small bag of money, and handed it to Stan. “Go there as quickly as you possibly can and keep our girls safe.”

The doors quickly closed and the bus took off, “Percy, what on earth is wrong?” Audrey asked as Percy grabbed her hand and began quickly walking her down the street. “Are you ill, dear?”

Percy didn’t reply and instead forced her into a side alleyway, “I have this terrible feeling that we’ve been watched all day,” he whispered in an anxious voice as he looked into Audrey’s eyes with fear in his own. “Those notes that I’ve been getting at work…I think they were real.”

“Do you think that people remembered what you did for me?” Audrey whispered, her tone very serious as she realized that her husband’s actions 19 years ago were coming back to haunt him.

Percy swallowed hard and promptly kissed Audrey on the lips, “I don’t doubt it,” he replied softly as he gently caressed her cheek. “I don’t want my parents thinking anything is wrong…”

“Percy, let’s get home and then we can take the Floo Network there,” Audrey whispered as she gazed at him fearfully. “I didn’t want to send the girls through the Floo since they don’t…”

Thunder suddenly rumbled overhead and rain began to fall, “Let’s just pretend that we’re walking home in the rain like a normal happy couple,” Percy said softly. “It’s me they’ll be looking for, so if it gets rough, I want you to run. I know you didn’t get your license…”

Silence filled the air as Percy and Audrey stepped out of the alleyway and began to slowly walk back towards the quiet neighborhood where they lived. Percy glanced over his shoulder and, to his horror, saw that the cloaked figures were following him and Audrey down the street.

“RUN!” Percy shouted anxiously as he saw the cloaked figures getting closer to them.  
*************  
The countryside was completely dark and fraught with torrential rain by the time the Knight Bus pulled up in front of the Burrow. Stan smiled at both Molly and Lucy as the doors opened.

“If Ernie will wait just a moment, I’ll walk you ladies both to the door,” Stan, who still had Percy’s words of warning in his mind and the sack of money in his pocket, said in a calming voice as he grabbed Molly’s trunk and hauled it down the steps. “Come on now, hurry.”

Even though they were both tired and frightened, Molly and Lucy got off the four poster bed they had sat on during the ride and hurried down the steps. Stan smiled at the girls and walked behind them as they opened the gate and walked towards the front door of the rickety house.

“Is anyone home here?” Stan called out as he rapped on the door. “I’ve got a delivery!”  
There was silence and then a light went on, “Who on earth is calling at this time of night?” a tired voice spoke up as footsteps moved towards the door. “Arthur, see who it is…”

The door opened and Arthur Weasley looked surprised to see Stan, Molly, and Lucy there, “I have express orders to leave these two lovely ladies and this trunk here, Arthur,” Stan explained as he handed the trunk to Arthur and gently shunted the girls forward. “Their dad told me…”

“My dad was scared, Grandpa Weasley,” Lucy piped up anxiously. “He and my Mum were…”

Frowning, as something had obviously prompted Percy and Audrey to send the girls to safety, Arthur nodded and set the trunk inside the kitchen. Stan nodded and hurried off into the rain.

“Let’s get you girls in here where it’s warm,” Arthur said as he gently pulled Molly and Lucy inside the house and shut the door. “Now Lucy, what do you mean your dad was scared?”

Lucy trembled and immediately started crying softly, “Arthur, what’s all the racket down here?” Mrs. Weasley asked as she hurried down the stairs and saw Molly and Lucy there. “Oh my…”

Arthur said nothing and walked over to the wall where the family clocks all hung, each clock holding hands that represented each member of their families. On Percy’s clock, Molly and Lucy’s hands pointed at ‘The Burrow’, but Percy and Audrey’s hands pointed at ‘In Peril.’

“Dear, keep an eye on Molly and Lucy for me,” Arthur said in an anxious voice as he returned to the kitchen and faced the three ladies. “I’ve got to go take care of something very important.”

Fully intending on contacting the Ministry and reporting this problem, Arthur hurried into the living room and knelt in front of the fireplace to contact the Ministry through the Floo Network.

Silently hoping that Percy and Audrey were all right, Mrs. Weasley hurried the girls upstairs so that they wouldn’t hear Arthur talking with the Ministry about the sudden trouble.  
*******  
The streets were nearly flooded with rain as Percy and Audrey approached the crosswalk that separated them from the start of their neighborhood. Both were exhausted from running.

“I think we lost them,” Percy whispered, shivering anxiously from the sudden cold as they waited for the WALK signal to appear. “Audrey, dear, when we get back home…” 

A deep cackle filled the air and Percy froze as he suddenly felt a wand being jabbed into his back hard, “Turn around slowly, Weasley,” a deep, very amused voice spoke. “You too, Perimoor.”

“Lucius Malfoy?” Audrey asked anxiously, immediately recognizing one of the voices.  
Percy quickly turned and was shocked to see, along with Lucius, Alecto Carrow, and Amycus Carrow standing there with their wands all drawn, “Did you really think you were through suffering for your mistake, Weasley?” Amycus hissed vengefully. “See, Lucius still hates Muggle-borns and being divorced has made him think that darkness is where it’s at…”

“Shut up, Amycus,” Lucius hissed angrily. “Now Percy, shall we all take a bit of a stroll?”

Percy continued to hold Audrey’s hand and made no sign to move, “What do you want, Lucius?” he asked in a steady voice even though he was terrified out of his wits. “Still holding a grudge?”

“Tut, tut, Weasley,” Lucius replied smoothly. “Was time with the Dementors really not…”

Percy’s eyes narrowed and he spat at Lucius, “Don’t you EVER bring that up again!” he snapped as rain continued to soak him and Audrey. “What I did was for the greater good and you…”

“Foolish boy,” Lucius replied as he wiped Percy’s spit off his cheek and flung it at Audrey.

Swallowing hard, Percy released Audrey’s hand and quickly drew his wand, “I think you and your Mudblood wife need to be taught some respect,” Lucius hissed as Percy raised his wand.

“STUPEFY!” Percy yelled anxiously as he flicked his wand at the three Death Eaters.  
Without waiting to see if the spell had been effective, Percy and Audrey fled down the sidewalk towards a park where they used to take Molly when she was younger. As they reached the entrance to the park, a jet of red light suddenly hit Percy in the back and he began to twitch.

“I was prepared to just take your wife and leave, but I think you need to be taught a lesson,” Lucius said, lazily flicking his wand as he, Alecto, and Amycus came into the park.

Percy paled, but the pain inflicted from the Cruciatus Curse made it too difficult for him to move, let alone defend himself and Audrey, “Audrey, is it?” Lucius said in a smooth, yet mocking voice as he watched Audrey be restrained by Amycus and Alecto. “Hmm.”

Terrified, Audrey pulled away from Amycus and Alecto and pulled out her wand, “Oh no, you don’t!” Lucius snapped as he pointed his wand at her. “AVADA KEDAVRA!”

A jet of green light shot from his wand and, as it hit Audrey, Percy felt his heart break in two.

Audrey immediately fell to the ground with her wand still in hand, “Do you actually think I wanted to do that?” Lucius asked, glaring at Percy. “I don’t enjoy killing people…”

“You’re nothing more than a cold blooded killer,” Percy replied tonelessly, his eyes still focused on Audrey’s lifeless body even though his own body was racked with intense pain.

For a moment, Lucius looked slightly hurt and then he sighed, “You really are a stubborn prat, aren’t you?” he asked in a voice of mock amusement. “Amycus, Alecto, help him up.”

Percy gritted his teeth in pain as Amycus and Alecto forced him to his feet, “I think you’ll prove rather useful to my desire to avenge the Dark Lord,” Lucius said in a dark voice. “I was rather content to live my life, but since all that I actually cared about is gone, I have no feelings left.”

Before Percy could reply, Lucius waved his wand, “Incarcerous,” he hissed in a smooth voice.

“I’m not going to do anything you say,” Percy replied anxiously as thick ropes streamed out of Lucius’s wand and wrapped themselves around Percy’s form tightly. “Even if you tie me up.”

Lucius’s eyes narrowed, “Crucio,” he said in a smooth voice, flicking his wand at Percy.

A scream escaped Percy’s mouth as he writhed violently and eventually fell back to the soaked grass. He watched as Lucius whispered something to Alecto and Amycus, who both vanished.

Sniggering quietly to himself, Lucius stared down at Percy and muttered an incantation.

Before he knew what was happening, Percy felt every bit of strength leave his already tortured body. He gazed over at Audrey's corpse one last time as if to say goodbye and then passed out.  
****  
It was nearly dawn when Arthur returned to the Burrow with Harry and Ron in tow and, having been unable to sleep all night, Mrs. Weasley greeted them at the door, “Arthur, did the Ministry find them?” she asked in an anxious voice as they entered the kitchen. “Where are they?”

Arthur said nothing and merely went over to the clock wall, “Audrey’s hand has already disappeared,” he said in a somber voice as he removed his hat. “That didn’t take long…”

“Arthur, what are you talking about?” Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly. “Is Audrey…?”  
Ron swallowed hard, “We’ve been working all night and we found Audrey’s body in a Muggle park not far from Diagon Alley this morning,” he spoke in an unusually somber voice. 

Tears filled Mrs. Weasley’s eyes, but she didn’t openly cry, “What about Percy?” she asked fearfully, fearing the worst as she thought of Molly and Lucy, who were asleep upstairs. “His hand is…”

Suddenly, Percy’s clock hand jerked and slowly ticked to ‘lost’, where it stopped and shuddered.


End file.
